Devices that are currently used to secure items, such as coolers, tool boxes, and storage containers, are typically in the form of permanently mounted chocks.
These devices are typically installed using multiple screws to attach the chocks to the floor or cargo surface. They are generally in the form of a large “L” shaped chock, whereas, 4 of them are installed on a flat surface strategically located at the 4 outside corners of the item to be secured. Once installed, they are permanent and cannot be removed without removing the attachment screws, thereby exposing multiple holes in the surface they were attached too. The chocks can create a trip hazard, as well as become aesthetically unpleasing whenever the stored item is removed.
A solution to the problem would be a chock that is easily removable, when not being used.